The human anatomy, or any anatomy, generally includes a plurality of systems. These systems allow the body to perform a variety of functions, such as mobility, support, and the like. Various systems include the skeletal system, the muscular system, the nervous system, and the like. Generally, the anatomy is operable to perform a variety of functions with little difficulty. For example, the human anatomy generally allows a person to move substantially pain free and without need of external support. Nevertheless, various portions of the anatomy, such as various bony or skeletal portions, may become damaged or inoperable for various reasons, such as injury, disease, degradation, or the like.
It is generally known that various implants, including prosthesis to replace various portions of the anatomy, can be used to replace those portion of the anatomy that have become damaged or inoperable for various reasons. Prosthesis may include those that replace various joint portions, replace various bony portions, reattach or reconnect various soft tissues, or any appropriate prosthesis. These prostheses may be implanted according to various techniques to allow for a substantially or anatomical motion of the anatomy after implantation.
These prostheses may be formed in any appropriate manner and may be generalized for ease of production and inventory. The generalized prostheses may be allowed to fit in a majority of the population with little augmentation or change. These general prostheses may be used by a user, such as a surgeon, to replace or repair most maladies. Prostheses may be specialized for various cases, depending upon a particular person. However, the specialized prostheses may generally require additional working, additional inventory, and other considerations. Nevertheless, they may provide for a substantial advantage in various cases.
Prostheses may also be modular for various applications. For example, modular prostheses may be easy to implant or easier to implant in various applications. Modular prostheses may also allow for an amount of customization without requiring a specific prosthesis to be made for an individual. Various portions of the prostheses may be provided in various sizes, configurations, and the like for selection and interconnection by a user, such as a surgeon. The plurality of pieces may allow for the user to select a configuration that may best fit a selected patient without requiring an entire prosthesis to be formed specifically for the single patient. These various portions may interconnect with various mechanisms, such as tapers, threads, and the like. Nevertheless, the various modular portions may generally be designed or allowed to interconnect only with a selected set or composition of modular portions. Therefore, a modular system may only be interconnectable with other portions of the same system and not allow for an intermingling of various modular systems. The unique systems can restrict a surgeon's ability for using a modular system to specialize a selected prosthesis for a patient.
Connectors have been provided in the art that allows a simple connection between two previously developed implant systems. The connector may be used to allow the connection of two parts of an implant while the two parts of the implant may have been dissimilar or not otherwise connectable. In this regard, the different systems each have a different connection size and the prior art connectors allow the dissimilar modular systems to be interconnected. For example, the connector may be the only allowable connection between two modular systems. Other prior art connectors have been provided that allow dissimilar implant systems to be interconnected in a revision type procedure.
During the revision procedure and implant portion may be selected to remain in place while other modular portions are connected relative thereto. The revision procedure that requires a bone resection may require a bone replacement stem, not necessary during the primary procedure. Thus the prior art connectors may be provided to interconnect the bone replacement implant and the remaining prosthetic portions that were previously implanted, where each have dissimilar connection systems.
There is a need, however, to provide even further options to a surgeon or user attempting to connect different modular implant systems. Providing a single connector has limitations in that only specific systems can be interconnected, and generally in only a single orientation. There is a desire to provide further connectors that may be used to interconnect systems in a plurality of manners. Further, it may be useful to provide a plurality of connectors that may be used together to interconnect different modular systems.